UnMasked
by Keither Serenity
Summary: Hermione is unmarried, unattached, and pregnant. Who is the father? That is the mystery that must be...UnMasked.


**Standard Disclaimer: **I don't really own anything but the idea.

**Chapter 1:** The Baby

"Oh Merlin, oh no...how could this happen?" Hermione sobbed into her hands as she fell to her knees on the bathroom floor. "I'm not married, I don't have a significant other...but the potion turned blue, not green but blue." This outer declaration brought on a fresh new round of tears.

About three weeks ago she had gone to the Ministry's New Years Eve ball. It had been a masquarde ball. She didn't even see his face properly. She had been quite tipsy. She remembered he had dark hair and was tall but that could be most of Britain's wizard population! "I blame this on George Weasley! He was standing by the punch bowl most of the night. I swear I saw him pour something into the punch! I'll kill him!" She raised from her spot on the floor with a determined mindset to put a hurt on a certain red head only to hear a calling from her floo grate.

Taking a glance in the mirror she righted her clothes, and with a flick of her wand her face's previous blotchiness was repaired. She walked towards the kitchen to the hearth. "Harry?"

"Hermione! There you are! You have to come quick! The baby!"

Hermione stepped backward a moment taken aback by Harry's words. _How would he know? She had just found out herself!_

"Hermione? Luna says the baby is coming! We need you now!"

Hermione snapped out of her stupor of course he wasn't speaking about her! "I'll grab my things and be over in two minutes Harry!" She rushed back towards the hall closet and grabbed her medical bag. She ran to her potions storage cabinet and grabbed what she would need. Everyone had been so proud of her the day she received her Healer Mastery and Potions Minor. Only two years later and she was declared Head Healer at St. Mungo's in the Potions and Plant Poisoning's Ward on Level 3. So far there wasn't a poisoning she hadn't been capable of healing.

She stepped away from the Potion's cabinet and back to the kitchen. She snatched up some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

She nearly fell out of the floo from a dizzy spell that started to spin her head. Floo was the only easy transportaion for pregnant witches. She would have to be extra careful next time she had to use it though. It would not be good if she fell. Apparation was only allowed the 1st trimester. After that a witches magic got all wonky and it wasn't safe.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here." Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stairs and up towards the 2nd floor rooms. They had converted the room into a birthing suite as Luna had requested an at home birth like her mother had done for her. Walking through the door Hermione expected to see calm and serene Luna. She was never prepared for this ...this screaming banshee of terror in front of her.

"Aggghhhh!" Luna was on her side strangling a pillow as a contraction hit her. Hermione decided that Harry must have put a silencing spell on the door frame or everyone would have heard her down the block; Fidelius Charm or not.

"There there Luna dear. Let's get you righted and check on how that baby is doing. Kreacher!" Hermione usually didn't like to employ house elves but the at home birth situation called for quick movement in the house.

"You called for Kreacher oh great Mud...muggleborn." Old habits obviously die hard when it comes to the ingrained teachings the elf had. At least he had stopped before completely uttering that foul word.

" I need a tub of warm water, several towels... " She prattled on a few more items and he disappeared to retrieve them. "Now Luna. I need to check you so we know where were at. Hermione reached in to feel how dialated the woman was. "9 cm's , and the baby is beginning to crown. I can see the top of its head even. We need to get you into position so you can get ready to push."

Hermione had been teaching Harry what to do when the time had come so she was happy to see him move to a position behind Luna and help her into a semi sitting position. A pillow was placed over his knees so she could lean back into him without being in a lot of discomfort. Hermione used her wand to transfigure the ends of the bed posts into stirrup's for Luna to place her feet in.

Hermione smiled as Harry lovingly swept Luna's wet hair from her brow and kissed her softly. "I love you." He whispered. Luna went to respond and instead it came out more of a moan as another contraction took over.

"Okay it's time Luna. Next contraction and you need to start pushing."

15 minutes later...

"She's beautiful guys." Hermione remarked as she cleaned up her kit and put it away in her bag. Luna , the baby and Harry were all cuddling on the large bed all clean and drowsy from all the excitement.

Little Celeste was cooing softly from her mother's arms.

Harry looked up from his daughter and gave her the 2nd biggest smile she had ever seen in all their years. The first being the day he married Luna. "Thank you so much Hermione. Would you like to hold her now? I mean, now that she's all settled and cleaned."

Hermione sat at the edge of the bed and happily excepted the small bundle from Luna's outstretched arms. She looked into the light grey eyes and mused to herself whether they would turn blue like her mother's or green like her fathers. "Hello Celeste, I do hope you let your parents sleep once in awhile. I'll be visiting you as much as I can." Of course she would. She was named the child's Godmother. Her Godfather being Neville Longbottom.

She handed Celeste back to her parents and stood to leave. "Alright you two. Remember to put her in her bassinet with a warming charm for the first couple of days. And I'm sure Winky is capable of watching her when you two are asleep. Which you will need a lot of to recover Luna. Your magic should be put to rights and restored in a few weeks. Until then, nothing to strenuous. I have to be going. My shift is going to start in an hour."

Harry stood and walked around the bed to hug her. She held him back extra firmly. "If only Ron had been here to see this..."

Harry could only squeeze her tighter for a moment before letting go. "I'll be sure to see you tomorrow for a check up."

"Thank you Hermione." Luna whispered as she dozed off with Celeste laying beside her nestled in her arm. Harry walked back to Luna to lift the now sleeping babe and put her in her cradle.

Hermione smiled and walked out and back down the stairs. She held a hand to her own belly and her smiled dimmed and becamed a worried line. How would she be able to deal with this on her own? Harry was such a great support for Luna, and had been a great support to her when Ron had died. How was she going to do this alone?

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Well, I was reading a fanfiction site that had all these cool challenge ideas. One of them was what if Hermione got preggers and wasn't married or seriously seeing someone. What would happen? I figured since I was writing a slash (Clear and Simple) that I should balance it out with this one as well. I've actually had a similar story written years ago only on paper in a long forgotten notebook so I think I will just change the characters up and take ideas from it. I hope you enjoy the ride.

**Next Chapter: **

Hermione will try to figure out who the father is.


End file.
